Traditional occupancy-detection technology does not automatically pair to automated bedding system controllers and accessories. As such, incorporating occupancy detection technology into existing automated bedding systems may be challenging. Further, without an integrated occupancy-detection system, a consumer may not have access to control particular features and/or accessories with the automated bedding system, particularly those features/accessories that are primarily controlled through manual manipulation or programming. An additional need exists for an integrated occupancy-detection system that accurately monitors an automated furniture environment in coordination with one or more positions of the furniture item.
Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable occupancy-detection technology for use with furniture, such as an automated bedding system, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.